Double Lives
by Scarlette-Rayne
Summary: *A/U Swan Queen* Queen Regina makes a wish on a falling star to be taken to her true love. She awakens to find herself blissfully married with a beautiful child. All seems to be going her way until she goes to sleep that night only to wake back up in the castle of her oppressive husband. She lives two lives until she casts the dark curse, believing her family is waiting for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Double Lives**

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Notes: While I'm on Christmas break I decided to get some writing in. Boy did that fail miserably when I tried to work on my other stories. I've had this little guy in the works for a while though and today I decided to sit down and work on it again. I posted this first chapter on Tumblr a while ago with the thought process that it would motivate me to work on it again at some other time. I found my notes today while talking to my girlfriend and I decided to give it a shot and see where it leads. If you feel so inclined to motivate me to continue please let me know. ~ Scarlette**

* * *

><p>Queen Regina looked up at the stars from her bed. Her husband had once again taken his pleasure in her flesh and she was still so sore and her throat felt raw. She wiped at her tears as she stared at the stars that danced above her head from her position on the bed. She took a breath, her throat protesting the movements of her chest as she made a wish.<p>

"Star light, stars so bright." She whispered. "Take me to my true love tonight." She closed her eyes, her tears still glistening on her dark lashes as she forced sleep to take her so that she wouldn't be in so much pain.

She was startled awake by a buzzing sound beside her head. She gasped and jerked and would've fallen if not for the arms around her. She started to fight to get loose before a voice stopped her movements in their tracks.

"Babe, is that my phone?" A voice called to her and she turned gasping as she saw a beautiful face surrounded by thick blonde curls peering back at her in the semi-darkness of the room.

"What?" She asked, fearful of whom she was.

The woman blinked bleary green eyes at her before she sat up. She leaned across her grabbing for the little device on the bedside table and flipping it open. With a groan, she answered.

"Swan, what's going on Graham?" She rubbed a hand down her face and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

Regina watched her wearily for a moment before her head felt like it might split open. She grabbed at her head with both hands and squeezed her eyes shut. She wasn't Queen Regina, wife of Leopold, stepmother to Snow White and absolutely miserable. She was Regina Mills Swan. The woman beside her was her wife of four years Emma Swan. Her wife was a police officer with the Boston Police and she was a family attorney in a very successful firm. They had a son Henry who was ten years old and the most wonderful child either could ask for. They lived in a beautiful condo overlooking the Boston harbor. She looked up as her wife reached out rubbing her back with a concerned look on her face.

"You okay beautiful?" She asked softly.

"I'm fine." She forced herself to respond as she dropped her hands back to the sheets. She offered the other woman a smile. "I had the strangest dream."

Emma held up her finger and she nodded waiting until her wife was done speaking with her partner before she hung up.

"I've got a crime scene to go to."

"I should've figured." She offered her a weak smile and the blonde leaned forward and pressed her lips to hers for a moment. She sighed into the kiss, practically melting into the other woman before she pulled away with a few tender pecks.

"I'm sorry," She offered. "I know it's our anniversary on Saturday but this won't wait."

"I understand. It's only Friday. You've got time but if you can please make sure you try to make it to Henry's basketball game. You know he'll be disappointed if you don't make it."

"I know. I hate disappointing him and you like that."

"We both understand you're making this city safer for us." She watched the blonde climb out of bed and shed the white tank top she'd worn to bed. Standing in nothing but her blue boy shorts she dug through the closet, trying to find something to wear. Regina couldn't help it as she bit her lower lip watching the muscles in the other woman's back ripple as she pulled a blue silk blouse. A small smile worked it's way across her lips.

"That's my blouse." She offered to which her wife laughed.

"You don't mind me borrowing it do you?"

"Of course not, I'm just saying it's mine."

"I married you didn't I? Isn't the saying what's yours is mine?" Emma asked even as she pulled on a pair of black slacks with a smile.

"Then what's yours is mine too." She offered to which her wife pointed to the top she was wearing. She looked down and realized she too was wearing a tank top like the white one the blonde had just shed.

"My point has been proven Mrs. Swan." Emma walked over and grabbed her badge from the dark wooden nightstand along with her gun. She clipped the gun to her pants and slid her badge into her pocket. She leaned over pressing a kiss to Regina's lips once again as she grabbed her cell phone from the bed.

"I love you. I'll see you tonight at Henry's basketball game."

She nodded with a small smile. "I love you too. Be careful. Tell Graham hello for me."

"I will. Get some more sleep. It's still early and you've got court later on today."

"In the afternoon, I'll be okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Hi," Emma greeted her wife as she moved up the bleacher stairs to sit beside her wife.<p>

"Good evening," Regina smiled as the woman came to sit beside her. The game had just barely started and all ready Henry had scored two baskets. He really was going to be a basketball star.

"I'm sorry I'm late…" Emma began only to be interrupted by her wife's finger pressing against her lips.

"Better late than not here at all. Henry will just be glad you made it. I know I am."

She pressed a kiss to the finger at her lips and settled beside her wife as the game continued.

They were both on their feet on and off cheering for their son who offered them bright smiles and waves when he could.

"I promised Henry he could stay the weekend at Nicholas'." Regina looked over at Emma who offered her a lewd grin. She rolled her eyes, "They have a science project to work on and Michael said he'd watch them to make sure they actually did it and didn't just play video games the whole time."

Emma laughed and nodded, "That's fine with me. I took the weekend off unless something major breaks in any of my cases I should be yours all weekend."

"All weekend huh? Planning something big?" She couldn't help herself as she leaned her head against Emma's strong shoulder briefly. Her wife laughed and shrugged, knocking her away slightly before she grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Sorry babe. Didn't mean to do that to you."

"I know you're just clumsy."

"Yep; a clumsy idiot but I'm your clumsy idiot so it's okay."

Regina resisted the urge to press her lips to Emma's right there in front of all the parents, students, and their son's team. It wasn't polite to show too much affection in public after all even if she and Emma often held hands when they walked anywhere.

"We have to take Nicholas and Henry out with us tonight. Michael had to work late at the garage. I told him we'd take the boys out for dinner to celebrate their victory."

"What about Ava?" Ava was Nicholas' older sister. She was a grade above the boys and a very pretty, very smart girl by all accounts.

"Michael said she was going to a friend's house tonight as well. I guess it'll just be the boys and Michael for now," Regina offered in return to her wife's question as they both broke apart to clap and cheer for their son making another basket.

"He's going to be a basketball star when he grows up."

Regina laughed, "Let him be a child first before you go making plans like that."

Emma pouted, "I'm just saying. He's got serious skills on the court."

"Yes, he's very good."

They continued to cheer on their child until the game was over and he came running at them.

"Mom! Ma did you see me out there?" He asked with a bright smile.

"You were amazing Henry!" Regina clapped her hands together as she felt Emma's arm go around her waist. She looked at the other woman who offered her a bright smile before turning back to their child.

He was shyly rubbing the back of his neck with a sweaty palm.

"Your Mom and I are taking you and Nicholas out to celebrate. Go get changed and we'll meet you by the locker room doors." Emma offered, watching as their son grinned brightly before darting off.

"Burgers and fries my lady. The only suitable meal for such a well done game." Emma waggled her eyebrows and Regina shook her head. "I'm sure I can get a salad."

"I'll be sure to order extra fries since you'll inevitably take some off my plate."

She rolled her eyes but allowed Emma to pull her closer as they walked down the stairs. It had been a good day for all three of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Double Lives**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Notes: I got this one done yesterday before I went off all day today. I cannot promise that I'll be able to keep up with these kinds of updates once school starts back up in January as it's my last semester of my Master's and the work is going to be insane, (not to mention the traveling I'm going to have to do to ensure I graduate on time!) but I'll do my best as is I'm going to try and bang out as much of this and some of my other fictions as I can during my break. So that being said enjoy a nice long chapter and as always if you feel so inclined let me know what you think! ~ Scarlette**

**PS: Things are disjointed for a reason don't worry, it all factors into the story. **

* * *

><p>"Did you drop the boys off?" Regina asked as she stepped into the living room as Emma came in. Her keys went on the hall tree as she moved towards her.<p>

"Yes, I feel kinda bad that I dropped them up so hyped up on sugar though."

"You were the one that allowed them to have milkshakes and pie."

"It was a special occasion!" Emma defended her actions as she wrestled with her boots for a moment before coming towards her wife who merely arched a brow.

"Besides, are you really going to complain when we don't have to deal with them?" The detective continued as her arms went around the shorter woman's waist. "What do we have here?" She asked, fingering the belt of the robe. "This is my robe." She murmured next to her wife's ear.

"Your robe is the only one that reaches the floor."

"Now why would you want that?"

"Let's just say I've got a little early anniversary present on underneath here." She whispered into her wife's ear. She smiled when she heard her wife suck in a breath through her teeth. Emma's ears were super sensitive. She'd found that out the third time they'd been together when they were still dating. While her neck made her keen, Emma's ears made her melt. She felt her wife's hands move to her backside and she released a small groan. It felt good to have her wife's hands on her. It'd been a while since they'd found the time to be intimate. Between work, their son, and other obligations, intimacy often took a backseat. She pressed her cherry red lips to her wife's as Emma's calloused hands moved to undo the belt of her robe. She sighed as the robe was undone and her wife's eyes were on her body.

"Happy anniversary to me," Emma muttered and she smiled.

"Babe did you pass out on me?" The blonde asked as she collapsed beside her wife. She noted the way her chest was still heaving and her kiss-swollen lips were slightly parted.

"I…that was…wonderful."

"Well if I left you speechless, I guess I'm doing something right." Emma smirked as she lay on her side. Her hand slid out and she traced light patterns on her wife's flat stomach.

Eyelashes fluttered as her love's dark eyes met hers. "Hey baby." She said softly and Regina smiled, her eyes alight with affection. "Hi."

"It's getting late and I don't know about you but I'm exhausted." Emma curled her wife's body towards her, resting her wife's head on her shoulder. "I love you." She murmured as she drew the blankets up around them.

"I love you too. So much." Regina promised.

A tender kiss was pressed to her forehead as her eyes slipped shut. She could hear Emma's heartbeat, steady and calming as she shifted closer. Thump, thump, thump. What a wonderful sound, what a safe sound. She felt loved and very safe. She drifted off to the steady thump, thump of her wife's heart.

* * *

><p>"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" A voice called beside her ear. Regina jerked awake, her hand going to her throat as she resisted the urge to cry out. Her other hand snaked out across the blankets but they were cold. She sat up quickly, startling the small figure at the side of her bed.<p>

"Princess you shouldn't awaken your stepmother like that." A voice scolded and she glanced over to find Snow's excited face staring back at her. She felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach.

Where was Henry? And Emma? She'd gone to sleep in Emma's arms, in their bed in Boston. Why was she here? She didn't live here…was it all a dream? Was her precious family a figment of her imagination?

She slid her hand to her forehead as Joanna scolded Snow for barging into her bedroom. She slid from the bed, ignoring the pain between her legs that seemed to grow worse with her movements. She grabbed her robe from the chaise and wrapped it around herself as her horrid stepdaughter ran back towards her.

"Come along stepmother! Father says we're to have breakfast in the gardens! It's such a beautiful day!" The young princess was giddy at the thought of getting to spend time with her stepmother and her father. It was rare that Regina went with them, her Father always making up excuses to keep her at the palace while they were out. She hadn't understood why but then she was only a child and didn't quite understand the nuances of her Father's marriage.

"Oh Snow…I…" She paused as her maid gave her a severe look. She was a prisoner here, no matter what she did. She'd remain within the castle grounds no matter how often she tried to run. Her Mother had ensured that before she shoved her into the shattered mirror and the King strictly enforced her imprisonment. She took a breath and forced herself to straighten. "Will you please inform your Father that I will be right down once I've dressed for the day?"  
>"Of course! Please don't be too late though! I'm starved!" Snow happily skipped out, satisfied that she'd gotten her way from her distant stepmother.<p>

"You're late," Leopold remarked, his face stormy as Regina appeared in the gardens.

"I…apologize your Majesty. It took longer than I realized it would for my dress." She touched the thick burgundy velvet skirt of her dress with its tight bodice and square neck line as was the new fashion. Leopold frowned when he noticed that she still didn't show the early signs of the child he hoped to put in her belly. She would give him a son if he had his way.

"There you are!" Snow crowed happily from her seat at her Father's right side. "I thought you'd never get here!"

"Snow, you're exaggerating." Her husband's cold look became warm and affectionate as he set eyes on his pride and joy once again. He laid a tender hand on her arm, which made Snow giggle as Regina forced herself to sit with help from an attendant.

For the rest of the meal, Regina meant mostly unnoticed but she wasn't that lucky on that day. Leopold monitored her food intake closely, wanting to keep her thin but not unhealthy. When she barely touched the fruit or fish on her plate, he cut his eyes at her.

"Are you ill stepmother?" Snow asked, watching Regina set her utensils down in the elegant fashion with which she did everything.

"No, dear…I'm fine." She forced a smile for the child's sake but it didn't escape her notice that her husband was studying her closely.

"Are you certain you are not ill wife?" He often referred to her by her title and not her name when they were in private.

"I am fine your Majesty." She assured him and to prove her point, speared a grape on her fork and ate it. She set the utensils back down afterwards though. It wasn't that she was feeling ill in the fashion, she was certain Leopold hoped she was but rather at the thought that her precious family was gone from her and she was once again in this hell.

She took a sip of the goblet sitting beside her plate.

"Snow, it's time for your lessons. Why don't you run along?"

Regina's eyes squeezed shut as the child bounced to hug her Father before offering her a kiss on the cheek before she skipped away.

"Are you with child?" Leopold was always blunt when they were alone. She shook her head.

"No, your highness…I'm not."

"Are you certain of this? Have you seen a healer?"

"No, your majesty but my courses were only a week ago…" She trailed off and then paused.

Leopold took a breath, "We have been married a year and yet you still fail to show signs of having my child in your belly." He shook his head. "This makes me look weak you know this."

"I cannot help it your Majesty. I'm trying…."

"Perhaps it is time for you to see a new healer. The old one is clearly not working. Perhaps the fairies will help? This is a problem that must be solved. The problem clearly doesn't lie with me."

Regina swallowed and dropped her eyes.

"I will come to your bedchambers tonight and every night this month."

The Queen's eyes squeezed shut as her stomach rebelled but there was no fighting it.

"I will be prepared your Majesty."

The Queen stared up at the night sky once again. The pain between her legs was excruciating so she chose not to move. The blankets were still pulled away from her. Her bruised body was where the King had left it. She didn't move as she stared up at the stars once again praying for a falling star, anything to take her away from this. Had the star been the one to allow her the escape she so desperately craved? Had her family been waiting on her. She didn't know but she wished desperately to return to her true family. Her strong, caring wife and her sweet, smart son; they were waiting for her. All she had to do was get to them.

She waited until her eyes burned with the need to sleep but there was no falling stars. Tears flowed down her cheeks as her eyes fell closed. Her family was gone forever…they may not have even existed at all. Just something her mind conjured to comfort herself.

"Emma….Henry…" She whispered their names as she drifted off to sleep. There would be no family waiting for her when she awoke. They were gone…

* * *

><p>"Baby…it's time to get up. You gotta go to school."<p>

Regina groaned as she felt kisses being pressed to her shoulder and her spine. She jerked and sat up with a gasp. Emma blinked at her.

"Whoa baby…you okay?" She cocked her head.

"Emma…" Regina gasped as she stared at her wife or what appeared to be a younger version of her.

"Who else would it be? Are you dating someone else named Emma that I don't know about?" The blonde smiled at her, the same crooked smile she'd always had.

The blood drained from Regina's face.

"You look pale, do you not feel well?" Emma lifted a hand to touch her forehead and she jerked away. The blonde's hands immediately went up in the universal I give up gesture.

"I gotta get Henry to the babysitter and get changed for my shift and you have that test with the nightmare Professor Simon of Boston U."

Regina lifted her hand to her forehead and nodded, "You're right…I should get up…get a shower…"

"I'd offer to join you but I wouldn't get to work and you wouldn't get to your test in time." Emma wiggled her eyebrows at her as she climbed out of their small double bed. The apartment wasn't nearly as nice as the one in their future but it did the trick for now…despite its less than stellar location. "Save some hot water for me though?"

"Mommy! Momma!" Henry's shrill voice echoed down the small hallway. At three, he was still rather dependent even though he'd be the first to tell you he was a big boy and should be treated as such.

"I'm coming Henry!" Emma called. "You gonna be okay baby?"

"I'll be fine. I've got you two. What more do I need?" Regina forced a smile as her girlfriend looked at her with concern knitting her brows.

"If you're sure…"

"I'm positive. I just had a few cramps…I'll take some Midol and be fine."

Emma smiled and nodded, "Okay…I'll get the coffee on and try to scrounge up some breakfast for us."

"Don't burn the pancakes like before." She requested and Emma scrunched up her nose.

"Always a critic…"

"You aren't going to go out there without pants on are you?" Regina pointed out. Her girlfriends choice of sleep attire left a lot to be desired for the public or rather their three year old with a rather large mouth to view.

Emma looked down at her bare legs and groaned. "I'm borrowing yours…even if they're too short."

"I thought you preferred that I was smaller than you?"

"I do but it just means your clothes make me look like a giant."

Regina rolled her eyes and stood up. She shifted the white band tee she'd stolen from Emma months ago around so that it sat properly on her shoulders. It was big and baggy on the blonde, but on her it practically swallowed her and fell to just below her upper thigh. It was comfortable though and she'd get Emma to wear it when the Emma smell wore off. It always made her girlfriend smile like an idiot when she'd insist she wear it to bed.

The threadbare carpet barely hid the hard floors underneath as she made her way into the tiny master bath. "We have got to move to a new apartment." She muttered as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her long hair was braided into a sloppy braid with strands sticking out every which way. She pulled the ponytail holder free and ran her fingers through her hair, separating it back into it's proper order. She sighed as she moved towards the small shower stall. It was barely enough to fit one person but somehow she and Emma always managed to squeeze in. Turning the knob, she had to wait a few minutes before the water ran from the showerhead with barely any pressure.

"It's only temporary." She reminded herself as she stepped under as soon as it was warm.

Grabbing Emma's citrus shower gel, she preferred something a bit sweeter and more floral but she had forgotten to go to the store the day before and had run out. She doubted her lover would mind. She squeezed it onto her purple poof and began to lather her body. They couldn't take long showers especially if they both needed one so she made quick work of washing her body and hair before jumping out. Leaving her hair to air dry for now, she pulled on a pair of dove gray slacks and a black turtleneck. It was growing colder outside as winter was beginning to get it's claws into Boston.

"Emma?" She called as she pulled open their bedroom door. Her lover appeared a moment later with a cup of coffee and a kiss.

"You ran out all the hot water didn't you?"

"No, I left you some. Is Henry eating?"

"And watching cartoons before we take him over to Ashley's." Emma offered her a smile as she stepped past and pulled her uniform from their small closet. Regina took a breath and released it slowly as her blonde lover held it out from her body. "Imagining what I look like in it?"

"I know what you look like in it." Regina griped as she moved back towards their bathroom to put her makeup on.

"Just admit it, you're a total badge bunny."

"You know I hate that term." Regina turned to cut her eyes at her girlfriend who appeared in the bathroom not even a moment after her. Her glare merely received a crooked grin and a small laugh.

"You know I love you right?" She asked, as she drew her foundation and eyeliner from the drawer. She didn't have much time for anything else and at the moment at least that would do.

"Of course I do. I love you too." A kiss was pressed to her cheek before her lover leapt into the shower. "Owwww! Cold!" Emma cried out as she turned the showerhead upon entering. "You did run it out!"

"I did not. You have to give it time to warm up. Honestly you're worse than Henry sometimes."

"So you say."

"I'm going to go check on our son and get something to eat."

"I made enough pancakes for you too. Go get them."

Regina nodded even though Emma couldn't see her. "I will. I'll be right outside." She grabbed her coffee cup and took a sip smiling at the fact that Emma always knew how she took it. Two sugars and a touch of cream; she had a shocking sweet tooth though no one would know it based on how thin she was. Emma teased her constantly about it when she found her buried in a tub of ice cream after her shift one night.

She shook her head and peered her head in on Henry. He was staring at the small television in the corner with open-mouthed glee. She smiled knowing he was perfectly distracted until cartoons were done for the time being. She stepped into their small kitchenette and set her coffee down on the counter. She took a breath and released it slowly. She was home once again. It was time to savor that even if she had to juggle this whole new life with the memories of the old one. It wasn't a fluke, she was here again even if things appeared shockingly skewed. Something was happening though and while she'd savor it for now she knew eventually she'd have to figure things out. For now though, her family loved her and she was enough for them.

"Babe?"

She smiled, "What's wrong my love?"

This was enough for her. A simple life with her small family; this was all she'd wanted and all she needed. Now if she could only figure out how to keep it just like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Double Lives**

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Notes: I first off would like to apologize for the length of this as it's rather short. I didn't intend for it to be but I caught the plague and yeah…so now that I'm slightly functional yet still quite ill I thought I'd just go ahead and post it and try to do a longer chapter whenever I actually don't feel as weak as a kitten. Despite the short length, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think. ~ Scarlette**

* * *

><p>When Regina opened her eyes next she was back in her bed in the palace. She sat up, her naked, bruised flesh aching as she moved to stand. She dressed herself quickly ignoring how fevered she must look. She called for her maid, pacing back and forth across the cold stone in her bare feet. The cold was seeping into her body but she didn't notice.<p>

When the girl finally turned up and dipped into a curtsy, she paused only briefly. "I need you to find Jefferson…The Hatter and bring him to me…now."

"Your Majesty," The girl spluttered, unsure what to make of such a command. She'd been told she was to inform the King of everything the Queen may have asked for.

"I know you tell my husband, " Her face looked as though she'd sucked a lemon as she spoke the words, "But I need you to do this for me. It's important that you be discrete. I promise I won't let anything happen to you if that's what you're worried about. Please Gwyneth, do this for me."

"Majesty," Her maid looked at her with wide blue eyes. Her frock was simple, rough spun cotton that shifted around her ankles as she moved close to the Queen. "You'll catch your death of cold Majesty. It's late, you should sleep…I will do as you ask and retrieve the Hatter."

"And you won't say anything?"

"Not a word," she vowed.

Regina offered her a small smile and nodded, "Then please find him and bring him here. Tell him it's urgent that I speak with him."

"Yes, your Majesty; please allow me to build up your fire before I go though. I cannot bear to allow you to be cold."

Regina smiled at her maid and nodded. "Thank you Gwyneth."

The maid preened at hearing her name again. The Queen was truly a good woman even if no one thought she was. She cold yes, distant at times, but the small kindness of knowing a servant's name wouldn't go unnoticed by her or the rest of the staff. It may not seem much in the grand scheme of things but it was something and since most royalty treated servants like they were beneath them, a little kindness went a long way. Though it might mean her life, she would keep the Queen's trust and not inform her husband of this visit.

Regina walked back to the balcony overlooking the courtyard. She remembered almost falling, she remembered Tinkerbelle coming to her rescue. The pixie dust and its lies…or perhaps it only pointed her to the man with the lion tattoo because her wife wasn't in this world. It made sense, how could the pixie dust lead to someone that didn't exist here? She waved her hands as she tried to work out everything in her head.

The sun was starting to rise in the sky when Gwyneth returned with Jefferson in tow. The man still looked like himself from the year or so ago that she'd seen him. Hair every which way, dark eyeliner underneath his eyes, smirk firmly in place at the sight of her.

"Your Majesty," He dipped into a mocking bow before rising to his full height. "How may I be of service this time?"

"I need to understand something and I fear only you may answer how or why it's happening." She paused before her eyes fell on Gwyneth. "You may leave us. Thank you for your help in this matter. Your discretion won't be forgotten." She meant it. She'd do everything in her power to keep her maid safe from her husband should they be found out. She folded her arms over her stomach as she waited for her maid to leave before she spoke to the hatter.

"Your hat…it jumps worlds via magic correct?"

"Yes," Jefferson's brows furrowed. They had spoken of all this a while ago. Sometimes keeping track of time was hard for him given his constant world jumping but at least he was able to know that much.

"Have you ever heard of someone going to a different world in their dreams?"

Jefferson blinked and reached out his hand to touch the Queen's forehead to test if she was running a high fever.

"I don't know that that is possible Majesty. Are you feeling ill? You seem flustered."

"I am fine." Regina grit her teeth, trying not to get too angry until she had her answers. Rumplestilskin would be her only other option and she'd rather keep this to herself for now even if she needed someone to guide her in this regard. Out of the two, she'd take Jefferson any day.

When he remained silent, she released a loud breath, "Will you answer my question or not hatter?"

"I've never heard of it without having some sort of focusing device like my hat."

"What happens when you use your hat?"

"It gives me the options of going to different worlds." He answered, not seeing the harm in answering what he assumed to be a slightly fevered young woman.

"Have you ever been to a place called Boston?" She asked, pausing to look at him with slightly crazed eyes.

His brow furrowed and he shook his head. "No; there are some worlds that the hat won't allow me to go to because there is no magic."

"So Boston is a world without magic?"

"I would assume so given that I've never heard of it." Jefferson slid his fingers along her jawline to draw his attention to her. "Regina," He said her name softly. "What is going on?"

She was Rumplestilskin's monster and he'd never take that from him due to the favor he owed the dark one but that didn't mean he didn't feel sorry for the poor girl that was obviously going crazy under the stress.

"I am unsure…but I need to know what world Boston is in and how to get there."

"There isn't a way that I know of to go there. Earth isn't the Enchanted Forest. It doesn't even back up close to it to my knowledge."

"What do you mean?"

Jefferson took a breath, "It's a theory but most people seem to believe that the hat allows us to travel to the in between. The idea is that different realities back up to one another but there is always a little space in between. The hat takes you to the in between and allows you to find different ways into nearby realities. Your Boston is not one I've ever encountered."

Regina turned away from him, refusing to show the pain on her face. Her precious family was all a lie. They existed…somewhere.

"How would I go about going to Boston?"

"That I don't know. Your Master would be the one to tell you that your Majesty."

"You cannot tell him about this. He doesn't need to concern himself with this."

Jefferson dropped his eyes and nodded in agreement. He didn't owe the dark one anything anymore. His favor had been repaid with the creation of his monster.

Regina waved him away, watching as he dipped into a bow and retreated. The sun was fully up now and the castle was beginning to come to life. Now that she had some clarity she wondered what would happen when she went to sleep that night seeing as she rarely was allowed to sleep during the day.

"Your Majesty." Gwyneth was standing in front of her now. "Perhaps you should go back to sleep for a bit. I will inform the King that you aren't feeling well and won't be able to attend the Princess today."

"Snow will throw a fit until I come to her. It'd be best for me to dress for the day and try to retire early tonight. Inform the King that my courses have come and that I am a little sluggish today."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Thank you dear. Once you've done that, please come and help me dress."

Regina forced a smile as her maid dipped into a curtsy and left. She gripped her stomach and looked at her haunted features in the mirror. "I can do this…I'll see my family tonight…it'll be okay." She didn't believe it for a moment but perhaps she'd get lucky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Double Lives**

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Notes: It's my birthday today but you guys get the present! There is a trigger warning for mentions of rape be warned! I know I'm really screwing with canon here but there is a method to my madness. I think…I hope…anyways if you feel so inclined let me know what you think. I'm mostly over the plague…which I found out was a mild case of the flu…go figure. I was so generous that I shared it with my family but we're all mostly over it now so hopefully we'll enjoy the holidays. I hope you guys like your gift! ~ Scarlette **

* * *

><p>A knock sounded at the thick wooden door of her dorm room. She blinked, looking over at her roommate's empty desk chair. The dorm rooms were tiny but they were somewhat comfortable. Mostly comfortable she supposed considering the fact that her roommate was usually out partying. Lacey was a very nice girl but she liked to drink and smoke and play pool more than she liked studying. It worked out well for Regina though because she was left to the relative privacy of her room to study. At 20, she was a bit serious when it came to her education. The only time she spent not studying was when she was meeting her best friend Kathryn for coffee at the coffee shop on campus, she was addicted to their fat free crème brulee latte, and the time she was with her girlfriend Emma. They'd only been dating eight months but she was head over heels in love with the loveable goofball blonde. She smiled at the thought as she slid to her feet and moved across the thin carpet to pull open the rather heavy door.<p>

Her smile faded quickly when her girlfriend's pale features came into view. She gasped; Emma was a bruised, bloodied mess. Her curls, normally so beautiful, were matted and stuck to her head in places. Her sweater was ripped in a few places and the knees of her jeans were stained.

"Emma, what happened?" She gasped as she moved to help her obviously shaken girlfriend into her room. "Baby?"

Her girlfriend moved robotically as though she were trying to keep herself together. As the door slammed shut behind them, a sob broke from her girlfriend's throat. She wrapped her arms carefully around the fragile looking girl. She'd never see Emma in such a state. They fell to the hard ground, Regina gently tugging Emma into her lap as she held her close. She didn't ask what happened all ready putting things together slowly.

"Emma, we should get you to the hospital."  
>"No!" She'd never heard her girlfriend yell like that before even with her mascara running down her cheeks now.<p>

"Emma…" Regina said her name softly. "It'll be okay. I'll go with you."

"No, no Regina no." Emma shook her head so hard, she was almost afraid she'd break her neck.

"Emma…"

"No…I just need to shower…and get cleaned up."

"I…" Regina felt completely hopeless looking at the wild-eyed look in the beautiful sage green eyes she loved so much. She dropped her shoulders and nodded. She watched, helpless, as her girlfriend slid to her feet and retreated through the tiny hallway the room afforded towards the bathroom. The door slammed on accident. It was just as heavy as the dorm's door. She wasn't sure how much time passed as she remained in her previous position but when the door of the bathroom cracked open and her now wet haired girl with very pink skin appeared again. She cocked her head, watching as Emma's arms went around her stomach. She was wrapped in Regina's navy towel. The bruises looked worse but the blood was gone and that was something.

"I'll get you a shirt. I think I have one of yours here." She slid to her feet running to her small closet and pulling the fake wooden doors open to retrieve the ratty band tee she'd kept the last time Emma had stayed over. She held it out to her and watched as her lover put her back to her and slid the shirt on.

Typically, neither cared about the other seeing her without clothes on. They were after all college students and really dating for as long as the y had, being naked around one another was perfectly natural to them. It broke Regina's heart to see how broken her lover was now.

She longed to step forward and embrace her but knew it wasn't a good idea so she remained where she was, twisting her hands in a gesture she hadn't used since childhood to express her nervousness. Emma turned back towards her once the shirt was on.

"Babe, can we just cuddle for a while?"

"Of course…whatever you need."

"I just need you…in my arms right now. I don't think I could stand to be held." She looked apologetic as the words left her mouth but Regina shook her head.

"Whatever you need."

They climbed onto her high bed and snuggled close. Despite the fact that it was only a twin bed, they made it work as Emma curled carefully around her lover and held her tightly.

"If you need to talk…"

"Not tonight."

Regina nodded, "I understand…I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

* * *

><p>Queen Regina paced the floor of the dining hall at the White Palace. Her husband had once again taken her stepdaughter away on some grand adventure leaving her to remain behind…again. It would've been soothing to some extent and allowed her to practice her growing magical skills had her anger and stress levels not been so high after what she'd witnessed happening to her family. She could easily put the pieces together. Henry, she and Emma's darling little boy was conceived that night. Despite the heinous circumstances she knew neither she nor Emma could find fault with their child and considered him theirs solely. The…her mouth and forehead wrinkled at the thought…other…he didn't exist. He didn't matter. Henry belonged solely to them both and they would just stick with that. The more she learned about her life in Boston, the more she longed to go there and be with her family. Her sweet, beautiful, loving family, they could be just waiting for her. If only she could leave this terrible castle and get to them. There had to be a way…surely…Jefferson had said it was a land without magic and that the hat couldn't take her there but perhaps there was something else that could. Some sort of spell perhaps?<p>

Her mentor would know but she refused to ask anything of him. He'd grown angry with her for her questions, agitated when she demanded answers. She was a Queen wasn't she? It was in her right to know about the things she asked if she was expected to perform under certain conditions. Her hands went into her thick hair and tugged before she forced her hands away. She wasn't a child and she shouldn't behave like one even if she was growing more and more agitated.

She looked up when the servants began to set the gilded table with various dishes including roast swan.

She frowned, "Remove that…that is to never be prepared or brought into my presence again." She commanded. Two servants immediately removed the large platter and she took a breath through her nose.

"Majesty?" Gwyneth spoke her title softly.

She forced herself to move to the head of the table and take a seat. The sun was just beginning to set, the light shining through the stained glass on the stone floor would've been pretty had she not been so distracted.

"Thank you Gwyneth. That'll be all." She offered the girl a small smile, which was returned and she forced herself to reach for a grape. Her stomach had been knotted all day but she knew she had to eat or risk looking like a fool to her mentor and reality was if she ever wanted to make it to her family, she needed him whether she liked it or not. She tapped her fingers against her lips. If she made it to Boston, what would happen? Would her family be waiting? What time frame would she get there during? Would Henry be almost fully grown or would he still be in Emma's belly? Would she be younger or older? Would they be courting or engaged or even married? Her brow furrowed as the headache behind her eyes began to peak. She needed to lie down but eating was important.

Her hands moved mechanically, feeding herself but she didn't taste a bite of anything she ate. When she was at least certain she wouldn't drop should the magic lesson she endured on the morrow become too much, she returned to her bedchambers.

Gwyneth was quick to respond to her summons and helped her change from her dress and into something more suitable for bed. She slid beneath the blankets, her eyes all ready falling closed before her maid left. Perhaps if she was lucky, she'd get to be with both Emma and Henry on this night just as she had for last few.

"Take me to Emma tonight please." She begged the stars quietly without ever opening her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Kat!" She squealed as her best friend grabbed her notebook and held it out of her reach. The statuesque blonde loved to take advantage of their height difference and given that Regina had been sitting down in the first place, it was even more prominent. She tried to swat at her friend in an attempt to get her notebook back. She had a huge test tomorrow and she desperately needed to study for it…despite the fact that she'd been studying for a week straight. Almost a week and a half if you counted the time she always spent going over her notes after class.<p>

"Reggie, will you listen to me now?"

Regina huffed, she hated that nickname but her best friend continued to insist on calling her that.

"If you keep calling me that I won't listen to anything you say." She threatened, cutting her eyes at her best friend.

Kathryn laughed and flopped down on her bed, tucking her notebook underneath her so Regina had no chance of snatching it back and ignoring her. The leggy blonde fluffed up the thick purple comforter around her and got settled.

"Where's Lacey been?"

"How should I know? I'm not her keeper…she's probably out playing pool and scoring weed…or drinking…who knows?"

"Isn't she our age?"

"What does this have to do with you getting my attention for anything?"

"Oh right sorry…Got distracted…okay so I know you said after the whole Danielle thing…"

"Oh Kat you didn't." Regina moaned flopping back into her desk chair and banging her head against the desk.

"Look…Reggie…I'm tired of seeing you like this. I mean doing so well in your classes is great but you're miserable. All you do is study and go to class. You don't even come to any parties with me or anything. I'm tired of seeing you shut yourself out. You're a great girl and you'll make someone really happy."

"Kat…I'm not ready for anything else. Danielle broke my heart and I don't know that I can go through that again."

Kathryn sighed and sat up. "I'm sorry…I just…look there's this girl in my corrections class. She's really funny and smart and sweet and I think you two would get along great. Her name is Emma…Emma Swan. She's just your type too. Blonde and athletic and pretty."

"Kat…"

"No, listen. Please Reggie, you owe me for the time I covered for you when you snuck off to be with Danielle after junior prom. Did I not tell your Mom you were with me? We both know she would've skinned me alive if she knew you were macking with your girlfriend."

"You're gonna blackmail me into this aren't you?"

"Look it's just coffee. I told Emma about you and she looked really excited to meet you."

"I don't know this girl Kat and she doesn't know me. Does she even know what I look like?"

"Of course…I showed her a picture."

"Seriously?" Regina groaned as she lifted her head and cut her eyes at her best friend.

"Look, you don't have to if you really don't want to but I really think you'd like her and I know she'll be crazy about you. Will you just…give it a chance?"

"Will you give me my notebook back if I agree?"

"Yes…but only after you go have coffee with her."

"When did you set this up for exactly?"

"Today…at 3."

"And it's all ready 2:30…great….thanks Kat."

"You always look like you stepped off a magazine cover Reggie. You'll be fine."

It was true, Regina was always dressed impeccably and today was no exception, her short plaid skirt was set off by opaque black tights and a black knit sweater. Her hair was pinned back by a thick black headband and though she was barefoot at the moment her short ankle boots with the wedge heel gave her just the slightest boost of height so she didn't feel so tiny and waifish when around taller, broader people.

She cut her eyes at Kathryn, "Are you at least coming with me?"

"And ruin it by being present? No! You'll only use it as an opportunity not to say a word to Emma and then claim you have to study to get out of being there for longer than ten minutes. This way you have no excuse but to talk to her long enough to be polite."

"I hate you. I don't know why you're my best friend."

Kathryn laughed as she leaned over, wrapping her arms around Regina's thin shoulders.

"No you don't. You love me and I love you so it's all okay." Kat took a breath through her nose and released it through her mouth, blowing the dark slightly curled strands of Regina's thick hair with the movement. "Seriously though, I really think you two would make a super cute couple but if you absolutely don't want to do this…"

Regina groaned, "You're just going to hold this over my head the next time you want something. At least if I go, I won't give you more ammo to use."

"That's the spirit Reggie! Now, go meet Emma and have a great time."

"I'll get you back for this." Regina pushed her desk chair back, knocking into her best friend that released her. She grabbed her small black clutch and cut her eyes at Kathryn one more time. "You don't get to try and drag me to any parties for a month."

"A whole month?"

"A whole month. No whining, crying, or complaining about how I don't go out and have fun. No disturbing me while I'm studying and especially no trying to set me up on anymore blind dates. Got it?"

"Reggie…"

"Kat…"

"Fine, you win. I won't try and set you up anymore, I won't disturb you while studying or try to drag you to anymore parties for a month."

"Good, now I guess I need to get to the coffee shop to meet Miss Swan."

"Emma."

"Miss Swan until I know her."

"And people wonder why you're so not approachable. Can you not just call her by her name when you meet her?"

"You're the one that set this up. I'm doing this my way since you conned me into it."

"Just…try and approach her with an open mind okay? I really like her a lot Reggie and I think you will too."

"So you say…we'll see." With that she turned on her heel and headed out the heavy pressed wood door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Double Lives **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Regina stood in the small line at the coffee shop glancing around for her "date." She still wanted to murder Kat for putting her in this situation but at least she was able to enjoy a small break. Small favors she supposed. She reached up, adjusting her headband as the line moved and she finally stood in front of a tall brunette with red streaks in her hair.<p>

"What can I get you?" The girl asked offering her a cheerful if slightly forced smile.

"She's with me Rubes." A voice interrupted her over her shoulder and she whirled around, ready to give the person a piece of her mind when she found herself trapped in the prettiest jade green eyes she'd ever seen. She blinked and the taller blonde offered her a smile.

"Assuming of course that you're Regina and I've not made a complete ass of myself presuming I have the right woman."

"Are you Emma Swan?"

"Unless I put on the wrong underwear…" She trailed off with a small smirk.

Regina rolled her eyes. "You know it's a bit rude to not even ask my permission to buy me a drink in the first place." For the first time the easy albeit goofy smile fell slightly.

"Oh…um….well can I buy your coffee?"

"That's a little weak."

"Man, when Kat said you were a ball buster she wasn't kidding." Emma shook her head with a small whistle.

"You don't strike me as the type to be easily scared off by such behavior." Regina observed coolly, a bit hurt that she'd been called harsh.

"Nah, quite the opposite. I like the challenge."

Regina snorted; about to reply before the red streaked girl behind the counter spoke up.

"All right ladies, you're holding up the line with your flirting. Order your drinks all ready."

The blonde blushed slightly, "Can I get a hot cocoa my way Rubes?"

"Uh-huh. What would you like Regina?"  
>The smaller brunette blinked, she hadn't introduced herself…wait Emma had called her by name…she supposed it made sense that she was being called by it then. They always asked for names anyways when they took orders.<p>

"Can I get a fat free grasshopper latte?"

"Sure, I'll get it out to you in just a sec."

"Thanks Rubes." Emma pulled out her wallet, handing over her card before she smiled at Regina.

"Shall we grab a table?"

It was now or never. If she stayed, things could get awkward. Maybe enough time had passed to appease Kat and she could go back to studying…she shook her head and then offered the blonde a small smile.

"Okay." Studying could wait for the time being.

They ended up moving to the back corner of the coffee shop and sitting on the overstuffed couches situated there that offered them quite a bit of privacy.

"So Kat told me you were a pre-law major. What kind of law are you interested in?"

"I keep thinking I want to go into criminal law but I feel like it's a rather flooded field and I would be happier at other pursuits."

"I can understand that. I thought about just going straight into the police force once I got my GED but then I figured college couldn't hurt and I could move up the ladder way easier with it under my belt."

"We'd be in similar fields if I went into criminal law." Regina smiled as she took a sip of her drink.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, we'd make a pretty awesome team. I'll catch the bad guys and you put them behind bars."

Regina laughed, "Assuming you're in good enough shape to do so."

"Are you kidding me? You see these things?" Emma lifted her arm, flexing her triceps to show how tight the muscle was. Regina swallowed audibly at the sight. "Feel this and tell me I'm not capable of getting them."

She shifted on the seat, almost leaning closer before she shook her head. "No, it's okay. I believe you." Though she'd longed to grab the tight muscle she wasn't going to fall all over she like other girls would.

"Does that move get you a lot of girls?"

"Well…no…not really…I uh…I don't really date I guess…um…yeah." Emma was blushing as she fiddled with the cardboard cover on her coffee cup, keeping her skin from getting scorched trying to hold the hot hardened paper.

Regina cocked her head and re-crossed her legs so she was sitting just a little bit closer to the blonde. The black leather creaked slightly with the movement.

"Can I ask why or is that private?"

"No, it um…I didn't really have the greatest home life…and uh… I guess I just never really focused on it too much…always had other things to deal with…so dating kinda got pushed to the back burner."

"I understand." Regina smiled. "Thank you for being honest with me…"

"I uh…yeah…I'm normally not too hip to tell people about my past."

"Me either. I don't have the greatest home life either."

Emma smiled at her and Regina found herself smiling right back. They talked for hours without realizing time was passing. The conversation, teasing, laughter, and even seriousness flowed over them as they lost themselves in a connection neither had ever experienced before.

"Hey Em?"

They both looked up as the red streaked girl that had worked the counter spoke.

"Uh…it's almost nine and we're about to close up…so uh…"

"Shit, it's nine?" Emma ran her fingers through her long hair and looked at Regina who looked as equally startled as she did.

"Yeah and I mean typically I wouldn't give a shit if you stayed but you know Granny will have my ass if she finds out."

"Yeah, totally. We'll get out of here. Sorry Rubes."

"No big deal. Have a good night!" The girl turned on her heels and skipped down the three stairs that headed down towards the counter.

"I uh…guess we better get out of here."

"Yeah, I guess so. I've got a test tomorrow I should be studying for." Regina offered as Emma stood up and held out her hand to help her rise as well. Normally, she would've been offended by the gesture but with Emma it seemed so naturally sweet that she couldn't resist allowing her normal anger to not rise and allow herself to just enjoy the moment.

"I didn't mean to keep you out so long. I'm really sorry…sometimes when I get on a roll it's hard for me to stop."

"It was just as much mine too." They made their way through the maze of black table clothed tables that were slowly being stacked with wooden chairs as they pushed open the heavy white washed doors and stepped out into the student union.

"Um…you know it's late and it's dark and um…could I walk you back to your dorm?" Emma asked.

"Then who will walk you home?" Regina asked, unable to help but flirt just a little more.

The blonde grinned at her, "I'll be okay. I'd just feel more comfortable knowing you got home safe that's all."

"Well I suppose you can walk me back." Regina tapped her finger against her lower lip as she pretended to think causing the blonde to flash puppy eyes at her. She laughed at the sight causing the blonde to flash a wide smile again.

"Do you have any uh…breaks tomorrow in between classes or anything?"

"I have a break between my 11 o'clock class and my 3 o'clock class. Why?"

"Well…um…you see I don't have any classes tomorrow but uh…I'd really like it if I could maybe take you to lunch?" The blonde scuffed the toe of her well-worn turquoise converse on the tiles. In jeans and a band shirt they cut two different figures but Regina couldn't find it in her to wish Emma looked any other way. Her choice in clothing fit her and the easy-going, goofy personality she'd seen so far.

She could tell how nervous Emma was, the light blush decorating her fair cheeks and the fact that she wouldn't quite look her in the eyes but rather stared at her foot where she was obviously trying to dig a hole through the tiles with her toes.

"I'd love to."

"Really?" Emma looked up at her with a shocked look on her pretty features.

"Yes, where would you like to meet?"

"Um…how about the atrium of the library at 12?"

"Sure; my class may let out early because I have a test."

"Then I'll be there at 11:30 just in case."

"Okay," Regina smiled and the blonde grinned at her.

"I guess I should get you back home now huh?"

"I guess you should. I do need to rest so I can do well on my test."

"I wouldn't want you failing because of me so let's go."

* * *

><p>"Your palace is as lovely as you are kind." The Queen tilted her head as she placed another apple in the basket. She'd heard the rumor that her husband had returned from his usual walk on the beach with a strange new friend. She wouldn't lie and say she wasn't curious. The rumor mill was always quick to happen especially when the mysterious man was seen tucking a golden lamp into his clothing.<p>

She ignored her husband's words but couldn't help the slight she felt at being merely referred to as the Queen, his wife. After many years at her husband's side with her ever-tiny waist and no hope of ever having a child, he'd long since given up on having much to do with her unless he wandered into her bed drunk. She endured only because she knew Emma was waiting for her on the other side. And indeed even at their worst in Boston, her blonde lover constantly assured her that she would never be alone because she and their son would never leave her. They loved her too much to ever be without her.

She twisted to face her husband and his newfound friend. Immediately, she recognized a Genie. Her mentor had helped hone her ability to see the wisps of magic surrounding a being that was capable of it and the Genie was covered in it. She blinked and offered him a smile, "Hello."

* * *

><p>Regina folded her arms across her stomach, knowing the Genie had seen her leave the room. She wanted the wish he had possession of and she was determined to get it. It could be her way of getting to Boston and finding her family. She studied her apple tree as she felt the presence of the Genie behind her.<p>

"Not in a festive mood?"

She forced tears into her eyes before she turned to face him. "No one seems to notice my absence."

"I noticed." He offered.

She cocked her head but didn't say anything as he looked past her to her tree. "Such a lovely tree."

They spoke for a few moments about her tree before he offered her a hand mirror.

"So you can see yourself the way I do."

"And how do you see me?"

"As the fairest in all the land."

* * *

><p>The Queen lifted a blue bound diary; it was the one she left in easy view knowing her husband read it. Not that she was stupid enough to keep her true diary where he might find it. Her true diary, a read leather bound book remained underneath the mattress of her bed. It was the one where she wrote down every precious interaction she and Emma shared. Every last detail was there; she wanted to remember every piece of it from smells to sounds to clothing. Sometimes she longed to be able to draw like the artists of the court. Just so that she could draw Emma and keep it with her. She looked at the mirror resting on the desk beside her blue diary. She glanced around before lifting the book and opening it to a blank page. Her husband would drive the Genie away and hopefully she could convince him to leave her the lamp and wish if he believed she would join him with it. It was perfect; all she had to do was seal the deal with a few well-placed words in her diary. She thought about Emma and Henry. Surely they would understand why she had to do this to get to them? They would love her regardless, she just knew in her heart they would never leave her for something like this. No one was going to get hurt, she'd merely have to get the Genie away before Leopold had him killed and everything would be fine.<p>

She traced her fingers along the back of the gilded mirror. It was a monstrosity of a piece and one she quietly despised but it would do the trick for what she had to do. It didn't look like anything she'd ever owned and if she left it beside her diary, her husband would know it was the mirror she spoke of. He would never be able to figure it out otherwise.

Leopold didn't realize the favor he had done her locking her in her rooms and not allowing her out. No one was allowed to see her, not even her step-daughter which suited her fine. She spent the days in solitude sleeping as much as she could, just so that she could enjoy Emma's presence. She was sitting at her vanity when the door to her rooms opened. She glanced up and took a breath, knowing what she had to do.

"There is no happiness for me in this life." That much was true at least and the snake while deadly had a certain appeal to her. The snake was really the perfect weapon for this plot. Her hand hovered close to the snake only to be pulled free at the last moment.

"What if the King…didn't live?"

"You would do that for me?" Regina asked, stepping closer to the Genie who looked at her with a lovesick expression. It made her guts twist but she refused to back down. Her family had to come first even if it meant hurting an innocent but at least no one would die from her plot.

"For you, I would do anything."

She had little doubt that he meant every word he said. It was time to play into that a bit more. Faking this was becoming easier and easier but soon she wouldn't have to. Soon she would be with Emma and Henry. They would have all of her love and devotion as soon as she got to them. She promised herself that much and them as well.

"I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'll never have to find out."

* * *

><p>"You weren't supposed to use the wish." She snapped as she stared into the mirror.<p>

"And you…weren't supposed to fool me."

"I had plans for that wish." Regina resisted the urge to slam the hand mirror down as she paced her chambers. Her family was once again beyond her grasp and all because of the stupidity of a love struck Genie that used the wish in a completely improper fashion.

"And what was that your Majesty?" His voice was flat; he was resigning himself to his fate.

"My family…you've kept me from them."

"Your family?" His brow furrowed.

"Yes, you fool." She shook the mirror for a moment as she continued to pace the stone floors in front of her vanity.

"I didn't know…you had a family."

"Well I do and you've interfered. That wish was supposed to be mine. With it, I could've gotten to them."

"Where are they?"

"Why would you like to know?"

"Perhaps…I can show them to you."

Regina cocked her head. "You can look across realms?"

"I'm….unsure…but I can try."

"Try. My family is in Boston. Their names are Emma and Henry Swan."

"Swan?"

"That's their family name," She trailed off knowing later it became her family name as well. Well the hyphenated version of Mills-Swan did. She wondered if she hadn't pushed harder to have it Swan-Mills but then shrugged. In the end, it didn't really matter as long as they were as happy as they appeared.

The picture the Genie pulled up was hazy at best barely anything could be seen at all. She shook her head and set the mirror down.

"Useless." She muttered as she moved back towards her bedroom. It wouldn't be long before her insipid step-daughter came bursting in, looking for some way to comfort herself after her Father's death. Emma and Henry wouldn't be happy with her if they ever found what she'd accidentally done.

"It was an accident," She muttered to herself, ignoring the tapping from the mirror. The Genie was the one that killed him, not her. She'd set it up but she'd surely thought that Leopold wouldn't be killed; merely scared enough to banish the Genie. Now she had blood on her hands even if it wasn't direct. Gods how would she ever be able to face her family with that knowledge?

She bit down on her lower lip as her Father came striding into the room.

"The Genie?"

"Gone, away…back to Agrabah." She offered as her Father stepped fully into the room. Amid the chaos, she could only assume she was free now.

"Are you all right?"

"No, but I will be."

"I'm sorry Regina. I thought…"

"You did the right thing Daddy. I wanted that wish…to take me away."


	6. Chapter 6

**Double Lives**

**Chapter 6**

**Authors' Notes: Happy New Year Peeps! If you really want to make my new year bright, you can support my business The Nerd Spa. Like us on Facebook, check us out on Etsy etc. We are the nerd bath and body works and we have various lines including Once Upon a Time. In fact we just added Ruby and Belle to our lineup! So check it out and make my day brighter! I've been working on this for a few days now and I hope it turned out okay. We're steadily moving along and I hope you enjoy it! ~ Scarlette**

* * *

><p>"Hi Mommy!" The cutest little boy in the whole world greeted Regina as she walked into the colorful classroom of his pre-school class. With artwork from the children hung up at every corner, a poster board filled with various colored stars, and books over stuffing the shelves, she and Emma were very happy with their choice in pre-schools for him.<p>

"Hi baby," She greeted with a laugh as he toddled towards her. At three, he had everyone he met wrapped around his little fingers. All he had to do was flash his cute little smile and he got his way without fail. He held up his arms for her to pick him up which she did without hesitation. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, which he returned in a familiar greeting.

"Good afternoon Regina; I thought Emma was coming to pick Henry up."

"Change of plans; they've been screwing with her schedule at work and I was at the library studying when she caught me. Thank you for staying later to watch him Miss Boyd. I don't know what we would do without you." The cute blonde pre-school teacher smiled brightly at the compliment.

"Henry is a special boy, I think we both enjoy our time together." She reached out, rubbing the child's back for a moment as he giggled and grabbed onto his other mother's dark hair.

Regina laughed as she looked down at Henry's small table. Their son was so creative, always drawing or finger painting despite how messy it was. It was something the small child enjoyed immensely and one thing she and Emma would allow to slide though if their landlord found out Henry had redecorated his bedroom, they might have problems. She gently set the child down and knelt down to gather his belongings into his backpack featuring the characters from Toy Story. Buzz Lightyear was something of a folk hero in their house. Henry giggled, watching as she carefully put his art supplies away.

"Mommy does it right!" He cheered, watching her as she looked over at him with a small smile.

"Does Momma just put everything in without thinking about how to fix it properly?" She and Emma never baby talked Henry, reminding him to use his words and talk like a big boy.

"Yes!" He squealed causing Miss Boyd to laugh along with her.

"Your girlfriend does have a tendency to just toss his things in his bag."

"She does that with everything. It's a wonder she can find anything in the messes she creates. Thankfully, Henry seems to prefer organization like myself." She looked back at her son as she took his box backpack onto her arm. "Are you ready to go baby?"

"Can we go see Auntie Ruby Mommy?" He blinked, big eyes at her and she took a breath, knowing exactly why he wanted to go and see his favorite Aunt/Emma's best friend.

"Were you a good boy today in school?" She asked, her heeled boots clicking as they made their way out of the building. She walked at a slow pace, knowing his little legs couldn't keep up.

"Uh-huh." He nodded so hard, his jaw clacked together.

She stifled a laugh as she looked down at him. The boy tilted his head and met her eyes with a bright smile that had her heart melting. He was so sweet and his gestures were so like his birth mother even though Emma claimed that she had a firm hold of his behaviors. Some things like that bright, slightly goofy smile were completely inherited.

"Well I suppose…Momma is going to be a work late tonight."

"No, she not." Henry gaped and then clamped his hand over his mouth with wide eyed shock.

"Oh really? And what did Momma tell you about this?"

"Nuffin." Henry offered, looking sheepish. He hated lying even if it was for a good cause at least according to Momma it was. He wasn't so sure when he saw the sad look on his Mommy's face. She too hated when someone lied.

"What did I tell you about lying Henry?"

"That it's not a good idea. You should tell the truth because it's always bestest."

"That's right." She knelt down on the steps so she was at eye level with her son. "And we don't let lies stand."

Henry shifted and nodded, looking down at his little scuffed sneakers. Regina knew they'd have to replace those in the next few weeks but for now they'd been allowed to stay given how Henry screamed when they'd tried to remove them and buy new ones.

"So why don't you try again? Why did Momma say she wasn't working late?"

"Mommy, she made me promise not to tell you. I can't breaks my promises! That's bad too!"

Regina smiled softly at her son. "You're right. I'll have a talk with your Momma about asking you to lie to me okay?"

"Can we still go see Aunt Ruby?"

"Yes, of course we can. And you can have a hot cocoa just the way you like it since you were a good boy and kept your promise to Momma."

"Okay!" Henry was all smiles as he bunny hopped down the cement stairs and onto the sidewalk where he continue to bunny hop towards the car. Regina laughed and shook her head, he was such a happy child and she was truly grateful for that. She wouldn't want him to feel any other way.

They made their way towards the coffee shop Ruby continued to work at despite graduating. Her Grandmother was still head of the food services on campus and insisted on having Ruby there to train as her replacement when she likely dropped dead as Emma stated repeatedly. It was the only way Granny was leaving she swore.

Regina parked and helped Henry get out of his car seat.

"Don't go far from me." She said as she turned back to get her purse from the front seat.

"I won't Mommy." Henry chirped as he danced in the concrete parking garage near the door of her SVU. She hated the damn thing but at the moment they couldn't afford more and it had good safety ratings which was a major concern with their adorable son. She tossed her purse over her shoulder and took Henry's hand as they made their way down the way towards the big silver elevators. Regina held back her laughter as her son pressed the button repeatedly.

"Henry." She admonished softly, trying to keep her ruby lips from tilting up in a smile.

"Sorry Mommy." He had enough sense to look apologetic.

"It's all right but you shouldn't push buttons like that. You could break the elevator and then we'll have to take the stairs."

Henry wrinkled his cute little nose and nodded at his mother. He liked the elevators because they sometimes felt like you were free falling which always made him squeal and giggle happily.

She shook her head as she pulled her black coat tighter around her. It was beginning to turn cold again and she wasn't the least bit prepared. Her boots clicked on the sidewalk as she pulled open the door to the coffee shop. Immediately, warm air and the smell of fresh ground coffee assaulted her senses. She took a breath as she unwound her red scarf. Tenderly, she helped Henry undo his coat and watched as he ran up to the counter only to have Ruby step out and scoop him up. Loud kissing noises could be heard over the grinding of the coffee beans and she smiled as she heard Henry giggling and talking to his favorite Aunt.

She looked around and smiled when she spotted Emma up at the familiar overstuffed couches where they'd first met.

"Hey you." She greeted as she moved up the stairs and towards her grinning girlfriend. "If I had known you weren't working, I would've insisted you go get Henry."

"I wanted to surprise you two."

"Or just me since our son all ready knew."

"He told you I was here?"

"Not in so many words. You shouldn't ask him to lie for you. It's not a good idea at his age." She scolded as she moved to sit down. Emma was clad in her usual tight jeans and a long sleeved dove gray thermal. Her long hair was a tangle of curls as always.

She set her coat down beside her and leaned in for a kiss, which was immediately returned.

"Ooo give me another one of those." Emma said with a bright smile, which caused Regina to roll her eyes but still lean over and kiss her again. "Yeah, that's the stuff."

She leaned into her lover for a moment before sitting up as Henry came bouncing towards them.

"Hi Momma!"

"Hi Henry!" Emma greeted back in the exact same fashion.

"Are you gonna do the thing?" His pretty eyes were wide as he looked at his birthmother.

"What thing?" Regina asked, cocking her head as she looked at her lover.

"Yeah…I'm gonna do the thing."

"What thing is this?"

"Well Henry and I think…it's time for something to happen."

"That's right Mommy."

"What are you two talking about?" Regina smiled at them as they exchanged a look before Emma looked at her with a serious expression on her face to match Henry's.

Emma stood up, reaching into the pocket of her jeans and pulling out a small red velvet box.

The brunette gasped, her hands going to her mouth to cover her shock as she stared at her lover, moving now to her knee in front of where she was sitting.

"In order to do this right," Emma choked up briefly, swallowing before she continued. "Henry and I had to figure out a way to get you here. This is the place we first met and I thought it only fitting that it be the sight of yet another first for us. So with that said…Regina…you know Henry and I both love you with everything we have. You're apart of our family and we both think it's time to make that official…so will you marry us?" The blonde lifted the ring box lid, revealing an emerald cut diamond that rested in between two small emeralds. It was a perfect representation of both Henry and Emma.

Tears flowed from beautiful chocolate eyes as she looked at her son and her…fiancée. She gasped as she lifted her hands away from her mouth, realizing they were waiting on her answer.

"You're supposed to say yes Mommy." Their three year old offered as he folded his arms across his little chest.

"Yes. Yes, Yes, Yes. A thousand times yes." She was grinning from ear to ear as she watched Emma grin and lift the ring from it's cushion to push it onto her ring finger. She stared at it in the light before she surged forward, pressing her lips to her lover's in a fierce passionate kiss; the moment was interrupted by Henry who yelled "Ew" before running to his Aunt Ruby who laughed at the sight.

They both laughed as they pulled away, watching their son and Emma's best friend who smiled brightly at them.

"About time you two did the right thing!" She called with a bright smile and Emma laughed.

"You ready to make an honest woman outta me?"

"I've been ready." Regina confessed with a bright smile.

* * *

><p>Queen Regina sat up in her bed and looked around. Something had awoken her and she wasn't content to sleep without knowing why.<p>

"Majesty?" Her mirror spoke softly, as though he was afraid of her wrath. She'd grown colder as the days since her husband's death ticked on. She shot him a glare but didn't say a word. "I apologize for waking you but I've found something that may interest you."

"What's that?"

"You wished to know…if you could kill two birds with one stone?" It was a phrase he didn't quite understand and his face contorted at the words. Even she wouldn't have understood it had Emma not explained it to her in Boston.

"Yes, what have you found?" She didn't bother pulling the covers over her white clad body. It didn't matter if he saw her or not. He didn't matter in the grand scheme of things after all.

"I have found something…that may be useful…to get to your family. It involves the heart of your worst enemy but it must be beating with blood as you perform the ritual."

"Would a magic heart not do the same thing?" She asked, running her fingers through her hair. She was growing irritated with being stuck in this place while her family continued to slip through her grasp.

"It wouldn't work. You must cut the heart out of your worst enemy and throw it upon a magical pyre."

"Then I need Snow White to be brought to me."

"That shouldn't be too difficult. You have a high reward for her head."

"And yet I have not found her yet. I will have to take drastic measures. Leave me."

"Yes, your majesty," He faded into the mirror and she laid back down although she knew she wouldn't go back to sleep.

She swallowed and sighed, "I want my family…why is this so difficult?"

Her eyes drifted to the mirror, she was tempted to call him back and have him try yet again to show her the family that awaited her the moment she got to Boston.

"I'll be there soon Emma…Henry…I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**Double Lives**

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Notes: Now we're getting somewhere; I am considering pushing the rating of this story to an M rating due to the nature of the next chapter. I'll leave it up to you guys if you want me to show the details of Emma and Regina's love life or not. I'm up for anything really. I'll continue to try and update this as often as I can but school starts on the 12th and it's my final semester of my Master's so I may be crazy busy it depends. As always if you enjoy this, please let me know and I hope you're ready for this thing to get rather tangled up before we start to unravel. Thanks for the support here and at my business! Special thanks to lucyred62md1 for the added support to my business as well as this fic! I appreciate it sweetheart! If you have questions, comments etc. feel free to send me a PM here or on Tumblr. I try to respond as quickly as possible. ~ ****Scarlette**

* * *

><p>"Babe?" Emma's soft voice drifted over her body as she curled tighter around her.<p>

Regina shifted her arm before asking in a tired voice. "Am I hurting you and the baby?"

"No, you're fine…I just…I have to pee." Emma offered sheepishly. Ever since they'd learned the horrible event had led to this pregnancy, they'd tried their best to deal with it. They'd moved in together; it was a tiny studio apartment off campus but it was theirs and though the pipes creaked and the stove barely worked at the best of times, they made do. Emma had to drop to a part time student whenever she got into the second trimester, finding her body couldn't handle as much as it once had. Regina had taken a part time job waiting tables. She hated it but it helped pay their bills and as Emma drew closer to her due date, they needed all the money they could get.

"Oh, sure…are you sure you're okay?" Regina asked, immediately releasing her girlfriend's enlarged waist and watching as she struggled to her feet. She'd long since given up trying to help, finding it upset Emma and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I'm fine; just a cramp in my back."

"Do you need me to rub it?" She asked around a yawn. She had been at Chilli's late that night but she was making do. Curling up with Emma in their bed was the best feeling in the world and she wouldn't trade that for anything.

"Maybe, if you're awake when I get back." Emma waddled towards the small bathroom on the other side of their room.

"Okay, let me know." Regina closed her eyes, resisting the urge to curl up with Emma's pillow.

She was half asleep when she felt the bed dip.

"Reggie…Reggie."

"Huh…wha….Emma?" She blinked, trying to wake her fuzzy brain up. The sheets were warm though and she was feeling the affects of being up late as her body tried to force itself to function with an interrupted sleep cycle.

"Reggie, I think I need to go to the hospital."

Regina sat up with a jerk, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she stared at her girlfriend's haunted looking expression.

"I think my water just broke."

"Okay…um….okay…uh…I need to call Kat and Ruby…and we gotta get your things together and we…uh…oh shit Emma."

"It's okay. I'll call Ruby and Kat, you get my things and we'll meet in the front."

Regina struggled to get out of their bed sheets before her bare feet touched the hard wood floors. She winced as the cold shot through her body. She wasn't made to handle cold temperatures so why she thought this was a good feature she'd never know. She ran her fingers through her long, slightly tangled hair as she grabbed a pair of jeans and one of Emma's oversized sweatshirts. It was 3 in the morning, the hell with what she looked like. Her girlfriend was about to have their baby.

* * *

><p>Regina paced before the Mirror in her bedchambers. With Leopold finally out of the way and her desperation for her family steadily rising, she knew she must do something fast.<p>

"She's having our baby." She murmured. "I need to be there." She continued to pace under the worried eyes of her mirror before she stopped.

"This is a delicate matter and it must be handled with extreme care." Her eyes were wild the former Genie noticed with some concern.

"What must be done Majesty?"

"I need to find a way to my family…the way you told me…it must be done."

"It would have sated your soul to kill her when she was at your late husband's coffin."

"It would've done nothing…if it didn't work…the Kingdom is loyal to her. They don't know the wretchedness inside of her. They don't what she did to me…or that her sacrifice would mean to me. I could finally be happy."

"One of your knights perhaps?"

"No, I need someone adept at murder. Bereft of mercy. That wouldn't have a problem with what needs to be done."

"Then you need a Huntsman."

* * *

><p>"What do you want? There must be something?"<p>

"Outlaw the killing of wolves. They are to be left alone. They are to be protected." The Huntsman stepped forward, impassioned in his request.

"Simple enough," The Queen shrugged.

"So who do you want me to kill?"

"I need the White Princess' heart…beating with blood."

"Then I am not to kill?" The huntsman's eyebrows furrowed.

"No, you will kill her but only when I deem it necessary."

"And what do you get out of this?"

The Queen cocked her head as the Huntsman studied her. She shifted her head, feeling her earring catch on her red velvet dress. She sat forward, feeling her waist cincher clench. She almost couldn't wait to get to Boston. Emma's clothes were so much more comfortable and she'd curl up with her sweatshirt as soon as she was there, she vowed.

"My family. She's kept them from me…and I want them back."

The Huntsman's thin lips parted as he cocked his head in a wolf-like gesture of curiosity.

"How?"

"She trapped me here." She offered, arching a brow. "I cannot go to them unless I have her heart."

His brow furrowed and he shifted, barely making a noise as he did so. It didn't escape her notice that he was quite light on his feet.

"Your family…um…where are they?"

"Does it matter? I want my wife and my son back and I'll do whatever it takes to get them."

He blinked, taking a step back and dipping his head. "I will do my best."

* * *

><p>"You're mine now, my pet." She squeezed his heart, feeling her anger rise at the fact that he'd failed her. She wondered if his heart would do for what she needed but then shook her head. She had access to her dead husband's…perhaps that would work?<p>

"Take him to my bedchamber." Her frustration was growing and as she stared at the heart in her hand she moved towards her mirror. Her wall of hearts continued to beat in rhythm but she took no joy in it. It was only to protect herself that she'd taken them. She was only keeping herself safe for her family.

"Would his heart work?" She asked, feeling it beat in her hands. The Genie shook his head.

"He isn't your mortal enemy."

She resisted the urge to throw it and stomp on it like Henry did when he pitched a fit.

"This is useless…I will never get to them."

She dipped her head, feeling tears gathering in her eyes. "She's having our baby and I'll never be there to hold him or her."

"Perhaps there's another way." The Genie was still doing his best to comfort her. He still loved her despite all of her faults and her love for this family that drove her to such extremes.

"What way is that?" She looked at him desperate to have some sort of answer.

"Maybe they could be brought here? You are the Queen and they would be your consort and heir respectively."

"They would want for nothing here." Regina said softly her eyes lighting up in thought.

"They would be happy here. All three of us would be." The Queen waved her hands as she thought of the possibilities. "I could hire the best tutors in the lands for Henry, he's so smart he'd excel at anything. I could teach the cooks what Emma likes to eat and she would love to learn swordplay." The possibilities were endless if she were to bring her family here instead. "The heartless guards would protect them, they'd be safe here. We'd have a beautiful home and a Kingdom…Henry would be the darling of the Kingdom. And Emma's beauty would make her the most desirable consort amongst the other royals." She paused, "Is there a way to do it? Do you know of a way?"

"I…I could try and see what I could find out." The Genie offered.

The smile that lit up the Queen's face was worth it he thought. It was so bright and her eyes were shining with happiness. It was worth that much to see her looking at him like that even if her thoughts were still on the family she was desperately trying to get to.

* * *

><p>"Tell me Huntsman have you ever lain with a woman?" Regina asked, as she settled onto her elegant four poster bed.<p>

The scruffy man in question hesitated before dipping his head. "Do you wish for me to pleasure you?"

"No, I was merely curious."

His brow furrowed as he watched her shoulders sink as she curled into herself slightly. Despite the black dress and her perfectly coiffed hair, she looked smaller and less elegant than before. He felt a pang at the sight but it was small and insignificant. He supposed if he still had his heart, he'd feel sorry for her but then why should he? She had done terrible things and tried to have him kill an innocent girl. He shook his head as she looked up at him.

"I have only been with two people. My husband," Her face wrinkled and it looked like she'd sucked a lemon before it smoothed out and into a soft look. "And my wife. I intend to keep my vows to her."

"Why try to kill Snow White then?"

"She betrayed me. Because of her I lost my first love and as if that wasn't enough because of her I cannot go to my wife and my son." She rose to her feet moving towards him.

"Do you know what that's like? To have a family and not be able to be with them?"

"No," He answered her honestly watching warily as she approached. She paused halfway to him and then continued.

"I miss my family every single day. I miss my son's smile and my wife's arms around me. I miss everything about them."

"I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say and she offered him a small smile.

"I haven't slept with someone in the same bed with me since my wife. The King and I never shared a bedroom thankfully." She paused and he stared at her waiting for her next words. "You'll stay with me."

He resisted the urge to snap at her and dipped his head, "If that's what you want."

"I do."

It would be easier to bare if she had someone to hold her. It wasn't Emma but at least it was something tangible. She'd take that right now. "Until my family arrives or I get to them, you'll stay with me."


End file.
